Big Round Melons
by Millie M. Banshee
Summary: 1 night Miroku & Inuyasha sit outside Kaede's hut listenin n on Sango's & Kagome's coversation. What r they talking about? Well, the boys think it has to do w big round melons. If u know what I mean. Hint, hint. Well, read & find out. 1 shot!


Big Round Melons 

One shot

(A/N Just read it! It's a little naughty on the girls' part but nothing bad.)

00000000000000000

"Miroku, what are listening too—" Inuyasha mumbled before being quieted.

"Shhhh, listen," Miroku whispered, pulling Inuyasha out view of the window.

"No, Sango, mine are much bigger than yours," Kagome said flatly.

"No, they're not," Sango responded. "Here, look, put yours up to mine."

"Alright, but let me uncover them first," Kagome said as the boys heard her walk over to Sango.

"They're not talking about what I think they're talking about are they," Inuyasha asked quietly, looking at Miroku in a fearful shock.

"So, it would seem… Shhhh," Miroku nodded getting quiet again.

"Well, they look to be about the same size, don't they," Kagome said.

"But you have to give me credit though, mine is much rounder," Sango stated.

""Rounder?" This looks a little off," Kagome snorted.

"No, it's not… Well, maybe you're right," Sango sighed. "The tip is a little off. The bottom of it slops in slightly."

"Okay. Here hold this one," Kagome hummed.

The boys outside exchange glances of shock as they gulped a bit.

"Whoa! It's heavy, Kagome," Sango said in surprise. "Here, tell me what you think about mine."

"It's heavy too, but mine are just little more heavier," Kagome said.

"Hai, with that I must concur," Sango said happily. "Yours also have a great texture, nice and smooth."

"Why, what's wrong with yours," Kagome asked.

"Here, feel the bottom of it. Doesn't it feel a little rough," Sango sighed.

"Oh, you're right. It's a little too firm still," Kagome added.

"Well, don't you want it firm," Sango inquired.

"Well, yes, but this is too firm. Here, Sango, press right here on mine and then on yours," Kagome ordered. "Can you tell the difference?"

"Hai, yours are softer," Sango said. "Isn't that a bad sign?"

"No, see, you want them to be a little soft," Kagome stated. "If they are not then they're not good."

The boys were having a cow outside. Miroku thought he was the biggest pervert in the group but seemed to be a fleeting title as the biggest pervert. Poor Inuyasha started to think that he was falling in love with a lesbian.

"What do you mean 'no good,'" Sango asked in surprise.

"I mean they won't have any good meat," Kagome pointed out. "Smelling is also a good way to tell if they are good."

"'Smelling,'" Sango asked.

"Hai, Sango, put your nose up to the skin of mine," Kagome ordered. "Don't mine smell sweeter?"

"Oh, much more sweeter," Sango said joyfully. "You must tell me how you grew yours, Kagome."

"With tender love and care of course," Kagome said plainly. "Not to mention I didn't neglect mine."

"Oh. Well… I guess you have a point. You also have a lot more stuff to take care of thoughs two better."

"Well, I did offer stuff to you and you said you didn't need any," Kagome reminded her.

"Well, let's get down to business," Sango said. "You think the boys would like to have a taste?"

"Oh, I'm sure," Kagome agreed.

Miroku and Inuyasha felt their hearts leap into their throats. They looked at each other in shock. Did the girls really say that? No, they couldn't be talking about "those two" things, could they?

"Ah, I'm are finished," Sango said. "You want to taste it?"

"Sure, if you taste mine," Kagome said back.

"Alright," Sango said with a giggle.

"NO, WAIT! STOP!" The boys yelled, running inside.

"'Stop?" the girls blinked. "What for?"

"What you two are doing is just sick," Inuyasha said with his eyes firmly shut, as were Miroku's.

"What are you getting at, Inuyasha," Kagome asked very puzzled. "Why do you guys have your eyes closed?"

"We heard what you girls were talking about outside," Miroku said. "That was even a little too, well you know, even for me!"

"Have you boys lost your minds," Sango asked in huff, putting her hand on her hips. "Stop acting silly and eat before this freshly cut melon gets dry. Kagome and I grew them in Kaede's garden for you boys. But Kagome's are the best by far."

"Melons," the boys said, opening their eyes to see a big bowl of juicy, freshly cut melon. "Oh."

"What did you guys think we were talking about," Kagome asked, cocking a brow at the two blushing men. "Why are your noses bleeding?"

"They're bleeding," the boys blinked, putting their hands up to their noses.

"You boy's weren't thinking of anything naughty were you," Sango asked, her eyebrows narrowing dangerously close together.

"Oh, no, of course not," Inuyasha said. "Why would we?"

"We knew you ladies were talking about those melons," Miroku said, looking fearfully at the girls. "All four of them."

"There were only three, baka. You were thinking of the other kind of melons weren't you," Kagome said in an icy voice as the boys' faces went from pink to white in a microsecond. "I knew it!"

"HENTAI! THE BOTH OF YOU! GET OUT OF HERE!" The girls yelled, running the men out he hut with the their sweet melons!

(A/N Well, how was that one. Did you all catch that about half way or did not know until the end.

Millie M. Banshee


End file.
